Oral Exams
by melissaeverdeen13
Summary: Jackson and April get a bit extracurricular in the library.


They had sex for the first time just last month.

It was her first time in general, his first time with her. His last time with anyone else was more than a year ago, because now he only wanted her. All the time.

In the morning, when he woke up in a twin-sized bed in her dorm, her smooth, soft body folded against his with her head on his chest. Sometimes he had her then, if they had time. On weekdays, it was quick and hushed because of the roommate asleep across the room. On weekends, when the roommate was visiting home, it was slow. Drawn-out, sweaty, beautiful.

He wanted her when she stood in front of the mirror brushing her teeth, wearing only a camisole and underwear, shaking her hips to Miley Cyrus. He wanted her as they sat across from each other in the dining hall and she snatched fries from under his nose after claiming she wasn't hungry.

He wanted her at night, when they'd share a bed again. Whether it was hers or his, it didn't matter. And usually, he'd get her. With one hand tucked between her thighs and the other pressed tight over her mouth, he'd make her come so her eyes rolled back and a hot sigh escaped her lips. That was only the warm-up, though. They'd learned how to avoid the squeaking mattresses by calculating each movement. It worked best when she lay on her side, facing the wall, and he fucked her from behind.

It was more than fucking, and they both knew it. That's why she said yes and chose to do it, chose him. Because they were in love - in the stupid, affectionate, irrational manner that disgusted their friends and made passers-by roll their eyes. But they were the only people the other saw. For Jackson, no one else existed when April was in the room. And it was the same for her with him.

He wanted her now, as they sat together at a study table in the library. They were on one side, and Alex Karev and Izzie Stevens sat across from them, working on their own things.

Jackson extended one arm and draped it over the back of April's chair, which prompted her to scoot closer and fall into his side. He kissed the side of her head and nuzzled his nose into her hair, and she smiled to herself while scratching down notes on a piece of paper.

She tipped her head up and when she did, he could see the flecks of dark green in her mossy eyes.

"Hi," she said cutely, pink lips pursed together.

"Hi," he said back, and leaned to give her a chaste peck on the mouth.

"Both of you, get a fuckin' room," Alex grumbled, glaring up at them. He was hunched over the table, scribbling madly at a worksheet. "I don't wanna see that shit."

Izzie shouldered him. "Shut up. They're in love. It's cute."

"'Cute' isn't the word," Alex said.

Izzie rolled her eyes. Jackson and April ignored the entire interaction because they were still so caught up in each other. April pressed a hand to the middle of his chest, fingers spread wide over his hammering heart. He pulled her closer by the shoulder, and they smiled against each other's lips.

"We should get back to work," she muttered.

"Mmm…" he groaned, disappointed.

She was studying for an exam in organic chemistry, and he was preparing a workup for a biology lab. Neither of the subjects were all that hard, but took a lot of concentration and attention. They enjoyed the work, but enjoyed each other's company more.

After an hour passed, April pushed out her chair and stood up. Jackson looked at her, eyes wondering, and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, nosy," she said lightly, and stepped off - skirt gently flowing as her bare, lithe legs carried her away.

Jackson watched her go. He always watched her. Then, he turned his head to make sure Alex and Izzie were preoccupied - and after finding out they were, he got up and followed his girlfriend.

It was a risk, opening the door to the women's bathroom, but it was one he was willing to take for what was inside.

"April?" he said, peering in.

"Jackson!" she shrieked, voice sounding from a far stall. "What are you doing? This is the ladies' room."

"I know," he said. "Is there anyone else in here?"

"No," she said. "Just me. What are you doing? Get out! I'm coming right back."

He slipped inside the door and turned the lock once it was closed, smiling to himself all the way.

"I hear footsteps. What are you doing? Jackson, what are you doing?"

"Finish up," he said. "And come out."

She made a confused sound before the toilet flushed, then a stall door opened. She came out of it, looking as puzzled as she sounded, and went to the sinks to wash her hands.

"What are you up to?" she asked, eyes glinting after she dried off her hands.

"I needed to get you alone," he said, and cornered her against the row of sinks with one hand planted on either side of her hips. "I can't be with you and not touch you."

"You were touching me plenty…" she trailed off, voice lilting. "Alex got mad."

"Well, then don't tell him what I'm about to do, then," Jackson said, sinking to his knees. "He really won't like this."

"Jackson," April gasped, eyes wide. "What are you…?"

"Shh…" he shushed, and pulled down her loose skirt to reveal a pair of black bikini underwear. He kissed the front of her thigh over a day-old hickey, and licked a path between her legs to cover her core with a flat tongue.

"Oh," she whimpered, and leaned more weight back on her hands, tilting her hips forward and thighs wider. "What if someone…?"

"I locked the door," he said.

"The janitor," she piped up, a cool breeze hitting her warm skin as he pulled down her panties.

"Then she's in for a show," he said, and opened his mouth as far as it could go over her heat.

As her eyes rolled, April forgot about the janitor, her schoolwork, their friends or anything else besides the way his tongue felt inside her body. Her knees grew weak, so she held herself by upper body strength only and let him go to town below the waist.

He knew exactly what he was doing, and how to make her feel good. More than good - otherworldly, ethereal, worshiped. He licked the length of her slit and lapped up the wetness, filling the room with loud, slurping sounds that seemed to propel him further. He held her hips in both strong hands, anchoring her in place, until one came off to slip between her thighs and part her lips.

His fingers went in next. Two, then three, pumping to the rhythm in which he was sucking on her clit with intensity.

"Fuck," she sighed, biting her lip as soon as the curse word tumbled out. She never swore outside of sex, not ever. No one else in the world had heard a swear word pass her lips besides Jackson Avery, and that was how it would stay. Their first time, she'd surprised herself by what a colorful vocabulary she displayed. She wasn't even aware she knew half of the words she said.

He sucked on her clit roughly, then let it pop from between his lips back to her body. Each time he did that, she'd lose her breath and gyrate forward, greedily searching for friction that would push her over the edge. She was so close she could taste it.

It happened when Jackson tucked his face further between her thighs, so much so he all but disappeared. She wasn't sure how he was able to breathe, but that wasn't the biggest worry on her mind given how fast her heart was beating.

He moved his head from side to side, voraciously devouring her, and kept sucking as she came and dripped down his throat, his chin, and all over his cheeks.

She was sweating and panting, chest heaving with exertion. Jackson pulled up her underwear after drying her off with a few paper towels, then helped her back into her skirt.

Just as April was adjusting the waistband, there came a knock at the door.

"One second," April said, and scurried over in front of Jackson to turn the lock. She opened the door, and a woman stood there looking perturbed. "Sorry," April said, and pulled Jackson out by the wrist behind her, not looking back to catch the woman's glare.

She took them to the far side of the library, where the reference textbooks were stacked. They were a distance away from most study carrels, in an area that didn't see much traffic.

"What are we doing here?" Jackson asked, noticing how she still held his wrist.

"I wanna repay you," she said, and nudged him so his back pressed right against a bookshelf.

"Out in the damn open?" he asked, eyes bugged.

"No one comes over here," she said, and rested on her heels while lowered in front of him. "Or do you not want me to?"

"God, Jesus Christ, no," he said, hurriedly unzipping his pants after looking both ways to check for anyone browsing. "Of course I do."

April hadn't had much practice with oral yet. Only twice before this - once while he sat on the edge of his bed with her sandwiched between his knees on the floor, and once while he lay down, dick so hard it curved against his stomach. The first time was clunky, sloppy and wasn't done without help. A lot of help. The second time was messy, too, but she enjoyed it more. She liked making him feel good; she liked having him at her mercy.

So, when she took the head of his dick between her pouty lips and heard him groan, it was already over. Without waiting, she snuck between his thighs and cupped his balls, rolling them gently in her fingers as they tightened in her grip. She tried to be as quiet as she could while her mouth enveloped his rigid penis, but that was easier said than done. There was a lot of spit mixed with pre-come, and that much liquid doesn't work quietly.

He buried his hands in her hair and held tight, pulling from the roots as his hips pitched forward and fucked her mouth. She looked up at him through thick eyelashes and they locked eyes with her lips wrapped around him, and she began to her fist around the shaft.

"Fuck," he grunted, shuddering as she curled her tongue and ran it along the underside. "Just like that. Keep going, I'm gonna… shit, I'm gonna…"

Without pulling away, she let him come without pulling away, feeling it slide down her throat after. Most if it, anyway. She was still wiping him off her face when they heard a voice come from the end of the aisle.

"What the fuck!"

They turned and saw Alex standing there, arms thrown above his head.

"What the ever-living… Avery! Put your fuckin' dick away, I can see it! And Kepner has jizz all over her fucking… oh my god. Seriously, I… oh my god."

And with that, he walked away and the two of them were left stunned in his wake.

Jackson quickly tucked his softening penis back inside his underwear and zipped up his jeans, then helped his flustered girlfriend to her feet.

"He's gonna blab and everybody's gonna know," she said, still wiping her cheeks even though the 'jizz' had long since been cleaned off. "He's gonna tell everyone!"

"Then I'll beat the shit out of him," Jackson assured her, rubbing the small of her back comfortingly.

"He saw me blowing you," she muttered, completely humiliated.

"Yeah, I realize. He also saw my dick."

She turned and snorted, though she tried to keep quiet. "Well, it's a nice one, baby."

Jackson laughed and jostled her shoulders, and as they came closer to the table they realized that Alex and Izzie - along with their belongings - were gone.

"Probably out spreading the word," April grumbled, arms crossed over her chest.

Jackson sighed and sat down, then cracked open his textbook. It flipped to a page in the middle, where a piece of printer paper was haphazardly stuck. As he looked, Jackson could see that it had been placed there by Alex and had a few words typed onto it:

 **NO DICK SUCKING IN THE LIBRARY !**

Jackson slammed the book shut and looked to April, oblivious beside him. Her hair was tucked neatly behind her ears, pink lips shimmering with fresh lip balm, face still a bit flushed from their activities.

He thought about the paper and decided it was a rule he couldn't promise to follow.


End file.
